


Wake the Heck Up

by jonghyunshedgehog (IsurvivedReichenbach221B)



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: 2young - Freeform, Dirty Talk, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral, Rushed Sex, Secret Sex, Sleepy Sex, Submissive Jinyoung, dominant youngjae, got7 nsfw, handjob, mixed cum, mutual handjob, rushed orgasm, they just make a huge mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsurvivedReichenbach221B/pseuds/jonghyunshedgehog
Summary: Jinyoung finds himself having to go wake up Youngjae, who sleeps deeper than the trench, and finds the male is up... just not the way he expected.





	Wake the Heck Up

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not beta'd. This was previously published on tumblr.

The clock ticked by, the sound of it drowned out by the sound of murmurs and eating as GOT7 enjoyed breakfast. Not everyone ate at the same time on their days off, but there was an appointment they would have to be at before noon so the members had agreed to wake early in order to be ready.

Jinyoung, finishing up his own breakfast, eyed the group and swallowed the mouthful of eggs. His tongue pushed out to clean his lips before he tilted his head up to look a little better. Bambam was getting up to get more juice and he knew that Mark had already done his dishes and went to shower. One of the members was still unaccounted for and he shifted, putting his plate all the way down to the counter edge.

He got a glance from someone but he ignored it, heading out of the room. There was no reason to draw attention to going to wake up Youngjae, the man did it often and it was really no surprise. Most everyone in the dorm had their own room by now, which seems to have boosted Youngjae’s inability to get up on time. The idea of it made Jinyoung smile. Little brat.

He didn’t knock on the door, but nudged it open. Sprawled out on his bed, sheets tangled in various places of limbs, Jinyoung eyed his younger bandmate. He slipped in and closed the door. The sounds he made-though not much-did nothing to the sleeping ball of man.

A hand reached out and Jinyoung wrapped his fingers around a bare ankle. He meant to grab and tug a little to try and get the mans attention but he found himself gently caressing with his fingers as he rounded the ankle and then touched up the calf just a little. Blinking, he tilted his head to the side and leaned the side of himself against the bed so he could lean forward and grab the edge of the blanket and tug. Part of it was tucked underneath the unconscious man so it didn’t get far before it stuck. Jinyoung made a face but it went blank as he watched Youngjae groan and shift.

“It’s time to get up.” Jinyoung tried, voice soft and light. A small murmur came from the male who was mostly on his stomach, one leg sticking up to make the male comfortable. “Hmm?” The elder inquired, tilting his head. He dropped the blanket and leaned, the tips of his fingers ghosting along the males lower thigh as he moved further up the side of the bed. He bumped a few times into it and Youngjae grunted lightly each time.

The elder male stopped at about Youngjae’s shoulder and squatted down, resting his chin on the edge of the bed and batted his eyes at the other. He tilted his head, rolling his chin on the soft plush of the mattress. Unaware of the adorable face his hyung was making, Youngjae had his face utterly shoved into the pillow he had both arms curled around.

“It’s time to get up.” The elder male tried again, whispering the words as sing-songy as he could. He shifted and pushed an arm up, tugging on Youngjae’s sleeve. The male groaned and tried to pull away but didn’t get more than an inch or so. He mumbled something into the pillow again and Jinyoung frowned, not sure what that was. “What did you say?” He was louder this time, more serious. Youngjae groaned, obviously annoyed, and threw his head over to give his hyung a view of his sleepy face.

“I said blow me.” Groggy words slipped out of those plush lips, eyebrow furrowing even though his eyes stayed firmly closed. The face was then gracefully shoved back into the pillow and Jinyoung stared at his younger bandmate. A few moments slipped by, the elder male making a decision. Pulling his hand back, he rested his chin right atop the back of his hand.

“I can’t do that if you’re on your back.” Innocently, he blinked his eyes.

Youngjae lifted up his head, suddenly wide awake, and squinted at his hyung. No words were spoken but the two eyed each other for a while. Slowly, the young male pushed up a little and rolled over. He tugged the blanket so it was mostly off of his body though it still hugged part of his leg. The two made eye contact again, Youngjae clearly unsure if his hyung was serious.

Two steady heartbeats passed before Youngjae pushed to sit up but Jinyoung lifted up his head and reached over. The hand glided over the sheet, feeling the solid mattress before it connected to a hip. Youngjae had donned a pair of silk shorts before bed and Jinyoung felt the material with his fingers.

The young male lowered back to lying down, eyes staring hard at his hyung. Finally breaking eye contact, Jinyoung looked down to where his hand started to tug on the shorts. Wordlessly, he pushed up to his feet and got up on the bed. His hand tugged on the pants and Youngjae lifted his hips, nudging them down. The two worked to get them fully off and gently dropped off the edge of the bed.

Jinyoung shimmied himself to lie flat on his back between those spread legs. He was raised up, looking down at Youngjae’s twitching morning wood. The cock he found himself facing was gorgeous, not that Jinyoung hadn’t seen it periodically in the washrooms. Glancing up to Youngjae, he found the male eyeing the bedroom door.

“I locked it.” Jinyoung assured the younger male, to which he got a small frown. “Sometimes you can get hard to wake up.” Was the only explanation he offered before he turned completely back to the girth in front of his face.

“Ffft,” Youngjae made the obnoxious noise but, to Jinyoung, it sounded more like he was nervous.

Knowing he was being rather intently watched, Jinyoung wrapped his fingers slowly around the base of that cock. The heat was amazing and he couldn’t wait to taste it but he wanted to take his time. They couldn’t take too much time, though, considering they had places to be. The fingers made Youngjae groan and that was the moment both men realized this was more than just a joke. Jinyoung was actually doing this. It had the flesh throb on Jinyoung’s hand and the male murmured happily about it.

His mouth opened and he let hot air slip from him and caress the flesh. Youngjae groaned and his thighs twitched, somewhat flexing. His tongue, flat and pink, pushed out and touched along the plump head. Crossing that line dove Jinyoung into just going for it. He spread his lips as wife as he could and shifted, sliding the length between his lips and tasting the flesh. A little salty but he didn’t mind. Looking up, he closed around the tip and then started to slide up and down.

“Damn,” Youngjae nearly spat the word, the cock twitching between lips. He tossed his head back, breaking eye contact once more. Jinyoung took the opportunity and closed his eyes to focus on sliding his tongue on the underside.

He could get a third of the way down before the lack of saliva showed but he intended to fix that issue. Stopping, he opened his lips and smacked them a few times while the cock was still lodged in his mouth. It gave the lewdest sound but must have felt good as Youngjae moaned and pushed fingers into his hyung’s silky hair. Flattening his tongue, he worked to get all the way down and flexed his throat. He realized he couldn’t go all the way down when his gag reflex kicked in and he pulled away, trying not to go all the way off.

Bringing no attention to the minor struggle, he got back to the bobbing when the gag was over. Glancing up, he saw Youngjae eyeing him, lips parted as he felt the pleasure of a warm, slick mouth on him. Jinyoung used the hand around the base and stroked as he started to suck.

Eyes closed, Jinyoung picked the pace up to fill the room with slick noises. He had to tense his shoulders to keep himself going up and down at a quick, even pace. Youngjae groaned, fingers tensing and relaxing in that hair. He twitched his hips, his thrusts only stopped by the way his hyung held him down with arms resting on upper thighs. It was erotic, though, to feel the younger male trying to thrust into his mouth.

The session wouldn’t-and couldn’t-take as long as Jinyoung wanted but they couldn’t snag the suspicion of their bandmates. Or be late for work. He flicked his tongue against the underside of that cock every time he nearly pulled all the way off. The hand at his hair encouraged him up and down at the same pace he was going but he loved it deeply. Along his tongue, he started to taste precum and wondered if he could handle taking it in his mouth.

The elder male rolled his hips against the bed and thrust against it, needing friction. It felt good enough to moan, which had Youngjae murmur out a moaning groan. Both of the young males hands pushed down and gripped his hyjng, pulling that mouth off of him. Tiny strands of silvery saliva shone before they started to break as he licked his lips.

“Come here.” Youngjae commanded. Not horribly willing to argue, Jinyoung crawled up and they latched mouths. With legs spread, the younger male grabbed handfuls of his hyungs backside and ground their hips together. The moans between them were swallowed by their latched mouths so that no one could hear. Their hips ground together, Youngjae wincing a few times at the rough fabric of the jeans against his bare crotch.

“I thought you wanted me to blow you.” Jinyoung murmured, forcing their hips to stop as he noticed the wincing. Pushing up to stand on his knees, he tugged his belt open and, with Youngjae’s greedy hands doing most of the work, got them about halfway down his thighs.

“Yeah, and then I realized you’d come in to wake me up because we gotta go and you’re hard, too, so why not?” Youngjae beamed a smile as he grabbed onto his hyung and tugged him back down. With a solid thunk, the elder landed on his elbows as the pairs’ hips connected and bare flesh met bare flesh.

The moans, only for a moment, filled the room at the feeling before their mouths connected again. It wasn’t so much for the kissing as the need to be quiet that kept their lips together. Feeling the time crunch and the utterly compromised position they lay in. Youngjae’s hands grasped on Jinyoung’s hips and made their bodies rock nice and hard together. Silently, as much as they could, they kissed one another as Jinyoung shifted and made sure their cocks slid against one another every time they thrust. He could feel those legs spread around him and it was such an intoxicating feeling.

“We gotta… crap.” Jinyoung tried to use words but his mind was busy for words. Instead, he stopped thrusting and grabbed the younger male. The two rolled so Youngjae was on top, legs spread and knees digging into the bed. Jinyoung felt pleasure in his chest, knowing his younger member trusted him so much to not even question why they were moving.

Jinyoung touched his hands down Youngjae, feeling every curve and dip of that chest. He didn’t take the time he wanted-dammit-before he landed back on that cock. The two men shifted their bodies so their girths lined up. He wrapped his hand around them and stroked faster than they’d been grinding against each other. Youngjae groaned and leaned back, bracing his hands on Jinyoung’s knees as he tried his hardest not to thrust. The speed would get screwed up and he was enjoying it so much as it was.

With their mouths off of each other, they fought hard to keep their noises low. They grunted softly, Youngjae groaning as his thighs twitched a little wider to open. Jinyoung focused his glazed eyes on the male above him, feeling the burn of his arm, loving it. He wanted to cum-needed to-and was aiming for that pleasure. He wanted to last, though. He wanted to watch Youngjae make an absolute mess of himself.

“Cum with me.” Youngjae suddenly panted out, the words sharp and needy. Jinyoung realized he could feel small tell-tale signs of the cock that twitched in his pumping hand which only spurred him to get close. His body responded, lower abdomen flexing.

“Almost…” Jinyoung murmured, straining. He wanted so bad to cum with the male on top of him. So bad to feel that pulsing length push him further and further over the edge. Youngjae started to push upwards, hips rolling up. HIs fingers bit into knees, chest pushing upwards towards the ceiling.

Jinyoung could tell the exact moment Youngjae was going to go off. His cock throbbed hard, surprisingly so, and his mouth shifted with strain. The older male wondered if Youngjae was fighting against his orgasm to try and wait for his hyung but it wasn’t working. Mouth opening in a gasp, then a handful of strangled groaning noises and his low thrusting stopped.

Youngjae trembled as his body pushed through his orgasm. Eyes squeezed shut and mouth wide open he tightened his legs and shot thick ropes forward. With Jinyoung still stroking, the cum splattered across the elder males chest in no order, messing up his shirt they hadn’t thought to remove. It slid off of him in places, touching along the blanket to the side and sheets on the other. Feeling those pulses and the hot liquid over his chest and fingers, Jinyoung couldn’t help but cry out.

He moaned loud and was forced to slow to nearly a stop as his own cock throbbed and emptied itself. The ropes were less spastic and landed nearly all the way up to his chin. He milked up towards the tip, feeling Youngjae’s thighs twitch and his body roll a little through the end of his release.

Groaning, the elder male gradually opened his eyes. When had he closed them? Licking his lips, he watched as Youngjae shifted to sitting up straight and looked down at the mess they had made. Looking rather smug with himself, he leaned forward and pushed a finger through a spot where it was fair to assume their cum mixed. It darkened the otherwise neutral color of the shirt.

“Mmmm, I’m game for waking up to this.”

“If this is what it takes to get your butt out of bed, I think we’ll be too exhausted to work.” Jinyoung teased, patting on a thigh. Youngjae took the hint and slipped off with a groan, landing on his back and then rolling to his side. He rolled once more off the bed and pushed up.

“Wait here, I’ll grab you something to wipe off with.” Jinyoung responded with a grunt as he realized he’d need to change his shirt. Most likely he would get looks from the others but he had no intention of telling anyone what had just happened.

Youngjae appeared back with a hand towel and even one of his hyung’s shirts. It had clearly just been tugged off a hangar but beggars couldn’t be choosers. Cleaning himself up and then changing shirts, he watched Youngjae dress himself between stretching and a few yawns. When they were both decent-Youngjae spraying them both so they smelled less like sex-the two headed to the bedroom door. It had been a miracle so far that no one had come looking for them, but it would be hard to hide that they smelled like each other. Youngjae turned to his hyung and looked the male up and down before making eye contact.

“If we do this again, can we keep it quiet?” HIs voice was a whisper but husky and JInyoung reached over to feel under the sleeve of the younger males shirt. The skin there was smooth, warm, and he offered a light tug to the sleeve.

“I don’t know, can you keep your mouth shut?” The male teased and Youngjae grinned, giving a small shove to his hyung before rolling his eyes and opening the door. They both chuckled as they headed towards the kitchen where no one was left eating breakfast. THey could hear the others off towards the living room, chatting and relaxing, waiting for the two members. Though they had been gone for ages, it seemed no one was concerned just yet.

“I think we’re fine.” Youngjae mumbled, snagging a quick breakfast of a bar and stem of grapes.

“Probably.” Jinyoung mumbled back, leaving the kitchen to go find where the damn keys to the vehicle had ended up.


End file.
